The Clone Wars:Wookieepedia Policy
Wookieepedia is known for being the largest and most comprehensive internet Star Wars encyclopedia, and many people rely on it for factual information, even those of us who edit here. We recommend editors to use Wookieepedia as a reference to see if information is accurate, but we do not allow editors to directly copy and paste their articles/parts of their articles onto ours. We take this policy very seriously and discorage pasting any part of Wookieepedia articles onto our articles, in accordance with Wookieepedia's copyright policy and simply because we are not Wookieepedia; if we replicate all of their articles, it would showcase the work of Wookieepedia users as our own, and this wiki would most importantly lose its individuality and visitors. We are here to provide an alternative to Wookiepedia's articles relating to the Clone Wars, not to become just like them. Differences and similarities between us and Wookiepedia Below is a list of our similarities and differences. Remember these when editing. Similarities *Both of us are non fan-fiction wikis and we strive to give visitors factual information relating to Star Wars *Both of us have our policies (although ours are far more lenient) and users should follow them *Our goal is to make sure every one of our articles become good in quality Differences *Most importantly, in case you have not seen our title, ours only focuses on the Clone Wars. *Our articles are overall simpler and easier to comprehend. *We try to use informal terms that are recognizable to followers of the television series. For example, our Fives page is titled Fives. Wookiepedia's Fives page is titled CT-275555 which is hard to recognize or remember. *We try to keep a fan-friendly article structure. For example in an article relating to Battle Droids, we try not to insert the names of vague manufacturing companies, years such as 22BBY, and try to stay as close to the borders of the television series as we can. *We do not burden and bogg down our editors with hundreds of policies that are troublesome to remember *Although we have many perfectly good articles, this wiki is still under construction and we are open minded towards editors who wish to join us. Using information from Wookieepedia Wookieepedia is a dependable wiki for factual information. Feel free to use information on Wookieepedia's articles but Wookieepedia is not the set-in-stone guidebook on what is correct and what is incorrect about the Clone Wars. Their articles are often high in quality, but their articles relating to the Clone Wars are often incomplete. Below are some things to keep in mind when reading off of Wookieepedia's articles. *As stated before, copying article text word for word from Wookieepedia is prohibited. Always reword information from other sources. *Remember that we have a much different style of editing than that of Wookieepedia's. For example, In the biography sections of character articles, Wookieepedia adds an uneccessary amount of information about the event the character participated in rather than expand how the character participated in the event. We encourage the opposite. *'Do not' delete and replace any information in an article and replace it with Wookieepedia's text, even if the initial article text was of very low quality.